elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Thong Dee
|} Die aus Thailand stammende Asiatische Elefantenkuh Thong Dee lebt seit 2015 im Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo, einem Ort im australischen Bundesstaat New South Wales. Sie kam 2006 in den Taronga Zoo nach Sydney, wo sie 2009 das erste in Australien geborene Elefantenkalb zur Welt brachte. Überführung von Thailand nach Australien Thong Dee wurde etwa 1997 in Thailand geboren und lebte vor ihrer Bestimmung als Elefantenkuh für Australien als Bettelelefant in den Straßen von Bangkok, der thailändischen Hauptstadt. Sie kam im Zuge eines gemeinsamen Zuchtprojektes des Taronga Zoos und des Zoo Melbourne in Kooperation mit den thailändischen Behörden zusammen mit sechs weiteren Kühen und einem jungen Bullen nach etlichen Widerständen und Problemen und anschließend nach einer dreimonatigen Quarantänezeit auf den Kokosinseln nach Australien, wo die Tiere auf die beiden Zoos verteilt wurden. Während die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi nach Melbourne gebracht wurden, erreichten Thong Dee, Porntip, Pak Boon und Tang Mo sowie der damals erst sechsjährige Bulle Gung am gleichen Tag, dem 02.11.2006, den Taronga Zoo in Sydney. Einsatz im australischen Zuchtprogramm Eingeplant bei der Zucht war bereits die Verwendung von künstlicher Befruchtung. So war Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt vom Berliner IZW gleich mit einbezogen und auch bei den Geburten, die folgen sollten, mit dabei. Allerdings hatte Gung, der als jüngster der Gruppe auf die größeren Kühe noch keinen Eindruck machte, zuvor schon Gelegenheit, die kleinere Thong Dee zu decken, so dass sie als erste Elefantennachwuchs in Australien gebären sollte. Als bekannt wurde, dass sie trächtig war, wurden Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Thong Dee auf Nachwuchs einzustellen, da es Befürchtungen gab, sie könne ihr Kalb zurückweisen und sich nicht darum kümmern. Weder das Zoopersonal noch die Elefanten hatten Erfahrung mit Geburten. Vorgesehen war daher auch, dass in den Nachbarboxen die übrigen Kühe Gelegenheit haben sollten, bei der Geburt zuzusehen. Geburt von Luk Chai Am 04.07.2009 gebar Thong Dee dann ihr erstes Kalb, den jungen Bullen Luk Chai. Nach drei anstrengenden Stunden kam er gegen 3 Uhr morgens zur Welt. Thong Dee reagierte überrascht, brauchte einige Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen, und begrüßte ihren Sohn dann mit einer Berührung seines Rüssels. Am Morgen bemühte er sich auch zu trinken. Wie vorgesehen waren die anderen Kühe Zuschauerinnen bei der Geburt und verfolgten sie mit Interesse. Die Pfleger und Tierärzte waren über Nacht im Stall und unterstützten Thong Dee. Bereits am nächsten Tag war Luk Chai mit seiner Mutter und "Tante" Tang Mo zu sehen, die zuerst mit dem Kalb zusammengebracht wurde. Thong Dee entwickelte sich zur guten Mutter. Nach ihr gebaren im Taronga Zoo bisher die Kühe Porntip (via künstliche Befruchtung) und Pak Boon, wobei Pak Boons Kuhkalb Tukta† eine Halbschwester von Luk Chai ist, da sie wie Thong Dee von Gung gedeckt worden war. Abgabe an den Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo Um den begrenten Raumkapazitäten in Sydney Abhilfe zu verschaffen, wurde Ende 2014 entschieden, einen Teil der dortigen Elefantengruppe an den "Schwesterzoo" in Dubbo abzugeben. Die Wahl fiel auf Thong Dee und ihren Sohn Luk Chai sowie Porntip mit Sohn Pathi Harn. Thong Dee reiste mit Luk Chai am 01.05.2015 in den Taronga Western Plains Zoo, wo Porntip und Sohn bereits am 24.04.2015 eingetroffen waren. Der Zoo in Dubbo hielt bis dahin zwei ältere Kühe, Burma und Gigi† sowie die Afrikanerin Cuddles†, die in der Nachbarschaft der Neuankömmlinge lebt. Es ist vorgesehen, die beiden Nachwuchsbullen in absehbarer Zeit von ihren Müttern zu trennen und zusammen als Jungbullengruppe zu halten. Mit der Abgabe von Thong Dee und Porntip an den Zoo in Dubbo verteilen sich die importierten Thailand-Elefanten nunmehr auf drei Zoos. Unmittelbare Zuchtmöglichkeiten mit einem eigenen Bullen sind in Dubbo nicht gegeben. Weitere Trächtigkeit und Geburt Im Mai 2016 wurde über eine weitere Trächtigkeit von Thong Dee berichtet. Der Geburtstermin ist für November 2016 angekündigt. Am 02.11.2016 brachte Thong Dee ein gesundes Bullkalb zur Welt, das innerhalb von 30 Minuten auf seinen Beinen stand und auch nach kurzer Zeit zu trinken begann. Vater des Kalbes ist Gung. Sie wurde während der Geburt von Porntip unterstützt. Der Nachwuchs wurde genau 10 Jahre nach Ankunft der Elefantenherde aus Thailand in Australien und am 6.Geburtstag von Tukta†, dem 3.Kalb der Taronga Zoos, geboren. Am 27.11.16 erhielt der kleine Bulle den Namen Sabai. Er ist sehr aufgeweckt und neugierig und entwickelt sich gut. Porntip ist bei der Aufzucht eine große Hilfe. Weblinks *Thong Dee - 'Golden', Porträt von Thong Dee auf der Homepage der Betreibergesellschaft des Taronga-Zoos www.taronga.org.au. *Taronga Zoo prepares for elephant Thong Dee to give birth, Bericht zu den Vorbereitungen auf die erste Elefantengeburt in Australien mit Video, auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. *Elephant calf born at Taronga, Bericht zur Geburt von Thong Dees Sohn Luk Chai auf www.smh.com.au. *Baby elephant takes first steps outside, Bericht über die ersten Schritte mit Rückblick auf die Geburt, auf mosman-daily.whereilive.com.au. *Thong Dee at Taronga Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian Elephants settle into Taronga Western Plains Zoo, Mitteilung zur Überführung nach Dubbo auf taronga.org.au. *Packed your trunks? Taronga Zoo’s successful elephant move, Artikel zur abgeschlossenen Abgabe u.a. von Thong Dee auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. *Artikel zur weiteren Trächtigkeit. *Artikel zur Geburt des 2.Nachwuchses. *Namensvergabe für das 2.Kalb. Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney Kategorie:Australien